The Luck of Lechering
by OjoOtaku
Summary: Late one night, Sango goes for a bath. But what does one particular lechering monk see when he goes to spy? Where did she go?


A/N So, I was bored. One shot time!

\./==\./

After a long, hard day of fighting in feudal Japan, Sango was exhausted. She was covered in the earth, and desperately needed to bathe. After a supper of white rice and flavored noodles that Kagome had brought from her time, the brunette excused herself from the group, knowing of a small spring near the campsite, but far enough to protect her from any peering eyes. Approaching the crook, she noticed it had a small current to it, but it would have to do.

She dipped her bare toes into the water to test the temperature and noted the slight chilliness of the stream. She sighed, then shed her soiled clothes, laying them into a neat pile near a rock. She then slipped slowly into the cool water, it easily reaching up to her waist.

_Deep creek._ She thought, swimming to a rock.  
Her skin was immediately covered in goosebumps, but she still settled into the creek. She cozied up to a smooth rock, sufficiently pushing her away from the current. She relaxed, and dipped under the water as she let her dirt sift away. She came up for air, but realized that she was further away from the rock she'd been near. She laboriously swam back to where she'd been, thinking to herself.

_This current is stronger than I'd thought. I need to be more careful._

She got back to the rock, getting back into a comfortable position. She gripped onto a rock, and tried to scrub away any excess dirt she could see.  
Once that endeavor was finished, she relaxed herself, and let her head roll back and dip into the water.  
"That feels nice." The first sound escaped from her pink lips. She closed her eyes, letting the current wash away all of the dirt from her hair. Her hand was tightly gripping the damp rock she'd been perched against.

She could feel her hand losing grip from the stone, but she didn't have the strength to readjust herself. She'd just realized what an exhausting day it really had been, and how much strength her body really had left. She tried to grip the rock harder, but she just couldn't hold on any tighter.

She just couldn't.

Something was driving her to attempt to open her eyes, but her strength- what strength? She had none. She couldn't keep her eyes open she was so tired. The current seemed like it was pushing her away from the rock.

Then she knew couldn't hold on much longer.

She couldn't hold on at all.

Her hand slipped away from the only thing that'd been saving her for the time being, as her exhausted and somewhat numb body began to be pushed downstream.

Her eyes burst open, her body sensing she was in danger, and she tried to swim back upstream. When that feigned unsuccessful, she tried to swim over to the side of the stream. That seemed to be much more treacherous than once thought. She swam to the edge of the creek, the current still pushing her, and she reached for the grassy edge, but the current sped up.

And it sped up fast.

Too fast for Sango to rationalize what even happened.

Before she could blink, she took a breath of water.

She tried to cough it up, but in doing so, she only began to gulp more of the murky liquid up. As she tried to spit the water up still, she'd forgotten about her quest for the edge of the creek. She was too busy trying not to drown.

But that was the least of her worries. In her efforts not to swallow the water, she lacked to see the jagged rock she was being dragged towards.

Before she got the chance to realize it- SMACK! Right into her vulnerable brunette head.

Her mind went black.

Meanwhile, back at the nearby campsite, the rest of the gang was cleaning up after their meal.

"Where'd Sango run off to?" Miroku asked curiously looking off to where Sango had walked earlier.  
"Beats me." InuYasha shrugged. The hanyou was busy scraping a plate for leftovers.  
"I'm going off to look for her." Miroku stated, then left the area.  
"Don't spy on her. Miroku." Kagome called to him.

"I promise I won't." Miroku lied. This was exactly why he was going over to look for her. To see if she was changing, or even better- bathing.

He followed the path he'd seen Sango walk earlier. He heard the sound of a brook nearby.

"Ah, the lovely Sango must be bathing." He voiced a lecherous thought, keeping many more in his head. He slowly crept down the path more, following the sound of the running stream. He soon detected the stream he'd heard. He scanned the area.

_Sango's clothes..._ He thought to himself, still scanning. He stepped down some more. _No Sango._

He peered cautiously around the area, fearing a strike to the face- or worse- if Sango spotted him. When Sango was nowhere in sight, he felt a pit in his stomach, as if something was wrong.

"Sango?" He called out. There was no reply. "Sango?" He shouted, hearing his voice echo this time. There was still no reply. He noticed the current in the water, and how fast it was.

He followed it. Quickly.

He ran down the side of the creek, and looked intently at the water, for any sign of the girl he was looking for.  
Then, he saw it. He saw her. She was haphazardly slung across a rock. Her back was exposed to him. He had to save her.

He reached in and grabbed her hand, it was in reaching distance of him, and he figured it would be wise if he could avoid getting in the water. He had a firm grip on her wrist and pulled her to him.

He lied her on her back on the grass. He avoided looking at her nakedness, there were much more important things at the moment. He noted the cool temperature of her body, and he quickly removed his top two robes, lying them over her to provide some warmth. This action left him shirtless.

Miroku brought his ear to her chest, he had to know if she was still breathing.

There was a faint sign of her breath, but it wasn't very assuring to Miroku.  
"I need to save you, Sango." He told to her unconscious body. He noted how much blood she was losing through the gash to her head. He ripped a portion of one of the robes he's lain on Sango and placed it firmly on the gash in her forehead.

Miroku was at a loss for what to do. Everything he'd ever been told about this sort of thing had poured out of his mind.

_Just think for a second, Miroku. Take a deep breath._ He thought to himself, then did so. As he breathed, he began to remember the processes for healing someone who'd drowned. He tilted her head back slightly, parting her lips somewhat to get her ready, he then took a deep breath in, then pressed his lips against hers, slowly breathing air into her. He pulled away to take another breath, "Breathe, damn it." He pressed his lips to hers again, breathing into her once more. He pulled away, remembering the next step and ready to take evasive action. He set his hands carefully right below her vivacious breasts; He'd never been so hesitant to touch her in his time knowing the taijiya. He cupped one hand over the other and firmly pressed down, fearing he was hurting her the entire time. He repeated the pressing process, praying that she would soon awake.  
After what was probably the tenth press, Sango's eyes fluttered. She took a sharp inhale and sputtered and coughed up water into the grass.  
Miroku froze.

"Mir- Miroku." Sango's voice was broken and frail as she called for her friend. "What, where am I?" She managed.

Before he answered, Miroku leaned down and hugged her lightly, kissing her neck softly. "Oh Sango, I'd thought I'd lost you." He whispered.

"Miroku," She stuttered, shaking from the coldness of her body.

"Sango, just relax. I'll explain later."

"I'm so cold." Sango spoke lowly, her voice somber and weak.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Miroku lifted her up before he allowed her to refuse, even though she couldn't anyways. She was still draped in Miroku's robes, hiding her nakedness from him. She was slightly embarrassed as the numbness faded and she began to feel his hands on her.

He carried her back to where he'd first seen her clothes; They were still there.

"Here, lay down." Miroku instructed as he set back down onto the grass. Sango cautiously lied back as she held the robes near her for warmth- and security. Miroku grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. "Do you think you can get dressed on your own." She nodded. Miroku sighed. He was still looking at her, and she stared back at him expectantly. It took a moment, then it dawned on him. "I'll turn around." He did so.

"Thanks." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her.  
It took a few minutes, but Sango was able to fully dress herself. "Miroku." She spoke up, her voice barely echoing in his ears.

He turned around. "You feel better?" He asked.  
Sango shook her head. "Not really."

Miroku came to her, holding her in his arms. "What's wrong?" He wondered. "Are you hurt?"  
"I don't know. I'm just, frazzled." Sango sighed. She pulled away to gather the robes she'd shed a few moments ago. "Here." She offered them back to Miroku.

He placed his top robe over his body to be modest, then asked, "Are you still cold?"  
Sango nodded slightly. "A little bit. But I'm warming up." She told him.  
"Here. Put this on over your clothes." He instructed. Sango nodded. "Let's get back to camp. It's warmer, plus the fire."

"Mir-" Sango stopped him. "What happened?" She whispered, falling into him.

"Sango, we need to fix your head. There's a cut." Miroku avoided the question.  
"Answer me." Sango demanded.  
"You were drowning, okay." Miroku told her. "I saved you."  
"You, saved me?" Sango asked.  
"Yes. Now can we please go back to the-" He stopped when he noticed the look in Sango's eyes. The look of defeat, yet passion and lust. A look he'd never seen on the taijya's face.  
"Thank you." She leaned closer to him.  
"Sango, what're you-" He paused as he wiped the blood from her forehead with his thumb.

She leaned closer, as he leaned down into her. Their lips connected.

+(*.*)+

A-N) Hope you enjoyed! R.R.


End file.
